


Der Lindenbaum

by Anonymous



Series: L城二三事 [2]
Category: Sān guó yǎn yì | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 脑洞属于基友，我负责扩写。现代paro，私设很多。强行在文力被老汉祥瑞得不要不要的时候自我挑战下BG正剧。题目与全篇灵感均来自舒伯特的作品荣耀属于先人，ooc和bug都归我。本文首发lof，另在白熊阅读有存档。雷白烂，禁止一切形式的转载、复制与截图等。





	Der Lindenbaum

“……她摘下兜帽，沿着林中的路缓步走到悬崖边缘，对着汹涌的海潮张开双臂。她感到脚下踏着的仿佛不是岩石，而是不断撕毁的浪峰；自己的身体仿佛还在旋转，双腿沾满泡沫，宛如克洛托**的纺锤在飞速放开自己死亡的线。她的额头仿佛能够触碰到星斗，天宇之风裹挟着雪花吹散了她的记忆，只余下一个赤条条的空壳儿，在痛苦的快乐之上跳着舞。……”  
贾充合上了手中的这本《冬之旅》，过了片刻却又再次翻开，将手指夹在封皮与扉页的交界处。才拆封不久的书本散发着些微油墨的香味，封面上印着一棵树，是黑白两色的速写，树冠亭亭如盖，远看像是落满了雪。同所有的畅销书一样，封皮折口的位置印了短短的一节作者简介，放了作者的照片，还有从前的作品列表。  
这书应该是没有腰封的。她一向不喜欢腰封这种东西。贾充想。他望着简介上方的照片，那温婉的笑容让他忽然想起这本书是他强行从荀勖手下那个名叫张华的职员那里借过来的，只因这书的扉页上有着他再熟悉不过的签名。  
道林纸上，用行书写下的“李婉”二字笔锋婉转。只是轻抚着那微凹的笔迹，他的脑海中就浮现起了这位他曾深爱过的女子握笔写字的侧影，眉眼低垂，唇角微勾，专注而温柔。曾几何时，他以为自己能够一直看着她写字、微笑，看着她用力地生活，用力地爱着这个世界，直到两个人都白发苍苍。  
……奈何，奈何。  
贾充重新合上了书。那是一株椴树。他笃定地想道。李婉每一部作品的封面上，都印着不同形态的椴树。彩色的，黑白的。开着花的，落光树叶的。停满鸟雀的，孤零零举着枝桠的。每一株都像极了他们一同在贾家旧宅屋后种下的那棵。  
那棵椴树是从李家移栽过来的。李丰虽不甚待见他这相貌平平的女婿，也不算疼爱自己的女儿，却也应允了李婉从自家的老椴树根部移走了一株新苗。彼时乃是阳春三月，他在后院挥着铲子挖出肥沃湿润的泥土，小心地放进树苗，小心地盖好、压实；李婉则坐在回廊的摇椅上陪着他母亲柳夫人说话，看他停下来歇息便及时地递上一块手绢，轻轻地帮他拭去额头上的汗。  
他还记得李婉眼底的那片青黑。孕后期的女子往往睡得不好，而李婉怀着的偏偏还是个格外活泼的胎儿，特别喜欢用那发育良好的小脚丫一下一下地踢着母亲的肚子，彼时当然不例外。他看着心疼，便急忙摘了手套扶李婉重新坐下，嘴里不住地抱怨着这小娃娃在妈肚子里就这么调皮磨人，将来肯定是个让人头疼的讨厌鬼。  
李婉听他絮絮叨叨，却只是抿了嘴乐。她伸出手来让他扶着走到小树苗边，轻抚着树上的嫩枝，接着转过头来对他笑道：我们的女儿阿荃会与这株椴树一起长大。  
他草草地应了一声，回头却看到自己那向来乐见儿子媳妇和睦的母亲早就知趣地躲进了屋。  
十六年了。那株椴树大概也开出了洁白甜蜜的花朵。然而此时的他早已不再被阿荃当作父亲，也不再能够唤那个淑美有才行的女子一声“吾妻”——所谓美好，终究成了拼也拼不起的支离破碎。  
贾充把书倒扣在了桌面上，点燃了一根烟。良久，那长长的烟灰终于忍不住掉落下来，飘散到他的外套和鞋面上，留下一滩灰白色的痕迹。  
他漫不经心地掸掉烟灰，犹豫着拨通了一个内线电话。

楼上的办公室中，荀勖正捏着一支红笔在和峤交上来的文案上勾勾画画。他听得电话座机响，便头也不抬地下了道命令：“茂先，接电话。”  
正在窗前浇花的张华听见上司吩咐，便一屁股坐在转椅上滑了过去，接起了电话。片刻，他脸色古怪地将听筒交给了荀勖：“荀总监，法律事务部贾总监找您。”  
荀勖接过电话的时候，张华悄悄地问了一句：“您能不能帮我问问他，那本《冬之旅》……”  
“知道了。”荀勖接过电话，喊了一声“喂”。  
贾充沉默了好久才开口：“公曾，你现在有空吗？”  
“你说就是了。”荀勖心不在焉地又在文案上画了一个红叉。  
“你这个星期天有时间吗？”  
荀勖笑了。“星期天啊。有，也没有。给我一个好一点的理由。”  
“我和你说过的。这个星期天是我与李婉的结婚纪念日，也是她的生日。……我想在出差之前见她一面，只看一眼就好。”贾充的声音里忽然多了一丝请求：“媛韶，咳……是不会放我去见她的，所以我来找你。……公曾，帮我。你答应过的。”  
然而荀勖差点就忘了这码事情。因得贾充上次提起这事的契机实在不好，他已经把这事和着那天的经历一起都想办法抛在脑后了。  
荀勖忽然莫名地感到有些抱歉。然而他依旧语气平淡地答道：“我知道了。不过你在休息日找我出去真的没问题吗？”  
“没有问题。你是我最亲密的同事，我们在一起谈论工作的事她不会怀疑，至少她还没有到连我的工作问题都要监视的程度。”  
荀勖沉吟了片刻，缓缓开口道：“公闾，你是知道我的，这忙我不能白帮。更何况那天我本来安排了烛光晚餐，我和妻子的二人世界被你打扰了，你要怎么补偿？”  
“今天晚上我先请你去喝酒。去‘何人醉’，点最贵的。这样可以么？”  
“一言为定。五点半我准时去楼下找你。……对了，那本《冬之旅》你看完了没？”  
“看完了。让张华下楼到办公室直接找我拿。”  
“好。”

张华走进办公室的时候，贾充正捧着那本《冬之旅》，仔细端详着封面的那株椴树。他见张华进来，便合上书递了过去，道了一声谢。  
“椴树花茶和玛德莱娜蛋糕……”  
张华诧异地停住了脚步。“对不起，您说什么？”  
贾充听见张华的问话，才猛然发现自己不小心把心里想着的食物说出了口。尴尬之下，他只好重复道：“椴树花茶和玛德莱娜蛋糕。小张你可知道？”  
“当然知道！这是普鲁斯特《追忆逝水年华》开篇出现的食物！是开启全篇回忆的钥匙！‘一旦辨认出姨妈给我吃的在椴花茶里泡过的小玛德莱娜***的味道……那座临街的灰色老房子立即浮现在我的眼前，就像是舞台上的布景那样’……”  
贾充耐心地听着张华背着那段他难得能读懂的普鲁斯特，脑中却浮现起了他某次去李家做客的场面。当时还不是他妻子的李婉拿出了这两样东西来招待他，两人就对坐在那株老椴树下喝着茶吃着点心。那是他第一次听到“普鲁斯特”这个名字，也是第一次听说椴树和菩提树其实并不是同一种树。  
“……就物论物而言，这是个误译。”李婉浅浅地笑着，“但是很妙。你看，‘Unter den Linden’译成了‘菩提树下大街’，是不是比‘椴树下大街’更容易让我们记住？同样，还有穆勒的那首诗Der Lindenbaum……”  
他并不懂得多少德语，只好专注地啃着手上的点心。李婉见他不答，也不多问，只是伸手给他多斟了半杯茶，手上戴着的玉镯轻轻晃动，折射着从树叶缝隙中投下的微光。他记得面前的女子依旧浅浅地笑着，大约是盯住了他的黑眼圈，对他轻轻地说道：椴树花茶有安神的作用，喝上一杯晚上会睡得好一些。  
气息和味道往往比人心更为忠诚恒久，普鲁斯特诚不欺我。  
只是这些都过去了。贾充反复告诉自己。都已经过去了。回不去了。  
他听张华背完了那段，又忍不住开口问道：“茂先你读过很多书，也写过书，对人心和人情一定颇有体察。那么你说说看，人要如何放弃一段不再有可能的情感？”  
他没想到张华听到这个问题后忽然就红了脸，嘴唇蠕动着，半天说不出话来。然而只是过了片刻，面前的年轻人就恢复了正常，整了衣襟答道：“我想，应该是投入到现实的忙碌中去，不给幻想留下时间吧。时间是可以改变一切的，时间久了，就放得下了。”  
这话像是在回答贾充的问题，又像是说给他自己听的。贾充觉得奇怪，便也没再多问，默默地目送对方拖着脚步离开了办公室。  
大约过了十分钟，荀勖推门走了进来，向缩在转椅里的贾充伸出了手。  
“走吧。”他拿起搭在椅背上的大衣，关掉了灯，将苦涩的烟味和复杂的心情都锁在了身后。

“她回来了。我曾经爱她，但是如今我对不起她，更配不上她。更何况我已经娶了媛韶……”  
“所以说人要如何放弃一段不再有可能的情感呢？公曾，你知道答案吗？”  
荀勖抬起眼皮，盯着贾充的脸看了半晌。他低头轻晃着酒杯，冰块与玻璃碰撞，发出几声脆响。“我不知道。以及公闾，你喝得太多了。”  
“我才没有醉。”贾充转向吧台侍者说道：“再加一杯龙舌兰。”  
跟着荀勖一起听了半天故事的侍者向荀勖投去了一个意味深长的眼神，转身去倒酒。  
荀勖摇了摇头。不知道是不是因为周五的缘故，这一晚“何人醉”酒吧里面格外热闹。今天驻唱的歌手还是酒吧老板的那位好朋友阮咸；此时他正抱着吉他唱着不知道是哪国语言的歌曲，曲调甚是欢快，引来不少人跟着蹦蹦跳跳。然而荀勖却瞥见在一旁的角落中，有两个人似乎和他俩一样对这热闹的景象视而不见充耳不闻，只是他在被迫听贾充倒苦水讲故事，那两个人——一个黑长直，一个暗红头发、戴着帽子——却在接吻罢了。那红头发的看起来有些羞涩惊慌，拼命地在躲，似是发觉周围并没有人注意到他们这边的动静，才终于放软了身子。  
荀勖正看得有趣时，侍者端着杯子回转来对他说道：“老板说了，这杯免费。还有，”他看了一眼趴在桌子上的贾充，语气里多了一丝怜悯，“时候不早了，可以考虑送您的朋友回家了。”  
荀勖看了一眼表。九点半了。他毫不客气地端起那杯龙舌兰一饮而尽，接着摸出贾充的钱包，给两人付了账。  
等他好不容易把贾充扛到贾家门口的时候，已经十点过十分了。他摸出贾充的钥匙打开门的瞬间，便惊恐无比地看到一口平底锅直冲他的面门飞了过来。  
“郭夫人！是我。”荀勖险险躲过那口锅，忙不迭地对着那双手叉腰怒气冲冲的女子喊道：“我送公闾回家来。他喝醉了。”  
那口平底锅落在地上，“当啷”一声脆响。  
荀勖把贾充扶到沙发上躺下，又回身去捡了平底锅交给郭槐。郭槐看清楚是他之后似乎有些不好意思，却依旧用圆溜溜的黑眼睛瞪着他，气呼呼地问道：“他怎么就喝得这么醉了？”  
“他要出差了，夫人。”荀勖不假思索地答道：“去C市。一个没有暖气的地方。一个远离家的地方。他不舍得离开你，所以我今天请他喝酒解愁。喝得这么醉，是我不对，向您道歉。”  
“咦？啊……我知道了，您不用抱歉，不用不用。”郭槐的脸忽然就红了。  
荀勖看到贾充这位小妻子很容易地就被自己这睁眼讲的瞎话哄住了，心情十分复杂。然而他依旧按着自己的剧本继续说道：“……这次出差很重要。这个星期天他还要去单位加班。老板催得紧，没办法。但是夫人放心，我会帮他一起加班，让他尽量早点做好工作回家。”  
郭槐一边拿着热毛巾给贾充擦脸，一边心不在焉地点了点头。“工作上的事情，我不是很懂。你们男人自己商量着办就好。”  
荀勖离开的时候，并没有忽略掉贾充微微颤动的眼皮。

星期天午后两点。  
贾充坐在副驾驶位置上，一边系着安全带，一边对着荀勖笑道：“你周五那天的谎话说的真溜。”  
荀勖拧了一把钥匙，启动了车子。“我不说得像一些，你今天哪里能出来？”  
贾充轻笑了一声，眼眸微阖不再说话。  
荀勖的车子开得很稳当，让他不禁有些昏昏欲睡。然而他的手机忽然响了。他看了一眼来电显示，急忙接起了电话。  
“喂？”  
电话另一端的人语气急切地问道：“公闾，你现在与公曾在一起吗？你们在哪里？”  
贾充犹豫着要不要说实话。可是对方不等他回答便笃定地说道：“我知道你们并没有在办公室加班。总之小心一些，别被……抓住了。都怪我俩没拦住。”  
“哎？卫伯玉！你把话说清楚！”  
电话被挂断了。荀勖看了一眼后视镜，沉静地说道：“公闾你看，那辆车从上个路口开始就在跟着我们……不过没关系。”  
他猛地踩了一脚油门。车子骤然加速，飞驰在平坦的公路上。贾充来不及反应，后脑勺重重地陷进了车座靠枕里。  
“靠！你要加速就先说一声啊！”他揉着脑袋对着那笑得一脸无害的司机说道。  
“事发突然，来不及说嘛。”荀勖这样说着，在途径某一个大路口的时候猛地转了个弯，在拐角处虚晃了一招。车子在街道中四处游窜，终于把身后追踪的车子甩开了一段距离，可是依旧能远远地看到一个锲而不舍的黑影。  
荀勖望着那个黑影叹了一口气。“没办法了，去‘何人醉’吧，采用第二方案。”他猛地一刹车，把车子随意地停在了路边。“如今也顾不得吃罚单了。办事要紧，保命要紧。”  
贾充被荀勖一路拉扯着跑进了酒吧，躲进大门的阴影里喘着粗气。待两人稍稍平静下来时，贾充看到荀勖一把扯掉了绑着头发的橡皮筋，将一头黑发散开，接着从口袋里掏出一副平光镜给他戴上，又伸出手把他的头发揉得更乱。  
“勾住我的肩进门，然后去男厕所。”荀勖对贾充耳语道。“做得自然一点。”  
贾充一惊。“这是……”  
然而他的手却不由自主地遵从指令，只是搂的位置是荀勖的腰。荀勖只是颤了一下身子，回头瞪了他一眼，却没有躲开，反而往他的臂弯里靠了靠。  
两人就这样勾搭着进了酒吧，径直向男卫生间走去。贾充感到身后投来了几道玩味的目光。他想回头望去，却听见荀勖从齿缝里挤出了几个字：“别回头。我没想到这里也有她的眼线。回头你就完了。”  
闪进隔间之后，荀勖迅速地锁了门，脱掉了自己的外套。“以防万一，我们换身衣服穿。”他把外套递给贾充，“你的外衣脱下来，给我。先穿我的。”  
然而贾充看着窗外的情景，想到了一个更好的主意。他捅了捅荀勖：“公曾，向下面看。”  
窗下停着一辆本地快递公司的货车。身穿制服的快递员刚巧开了门下车，似是准备卸货。  
荀勖似乎瞬间就懂了贾充的用意。“你跳，我就跳。”他依旧是笑得一脸无害。“虽然和我安排的剧本不太一样，但是更加简单粗暴，我喜欢。”  
说着，他丢了一只鞋子下去，正巧砸中快递员的后脑。那年轻的男子立刻脸朝下倒在了地上，似是昏了过去。  
从窗台蹦下去的时候，贾充忽然无比庆幸这酒吧的房子比较老，这一楼半的窗台做得并不算高。他一瘸一拐地在角落里换了快递员的衣服，把依旧处于昏迷状态的快递员扶到墙边坐好，心里默默地说了句“抱歉”。  
他跳上了车子，看到荀勖正研究着这快递货车如何开。荀勖依旧穿着他的外套，散开的几缕黑发垂落在耳边，侧脸安静而认真。有那么一瞬间，贾充忽然觉得自己这位最亲密的同事也是很……迷人的。  
他猛拍了一下脑袋，把脑中荒唐的绮念赶出了脑海。此时荀勖已经启动了车子，顺手拧开了收音机：“这次应该是完全甩掉了。听听音乐放松一下吧。”

“到了。永安里3号。”荀勖将车子停在了巷子口。“你给我的地址不对。这个地址是我从茂先那里问到的，是她回来后在作协登记的新地址，不会有错。”  
贾充猛地转过头。荀勖却只是摇下了窗子，点燃了一根烟：“你自己下去吧，我在车里等着你。”  
说着，他伸手做了一个“请”的姿势。  
贾充跳下了车，整了整衣襟和帽子，感到自己的手心已经微微地出了汗。他深吸了一口气，在写着“李婉”的那家门口停下，按响了门铃。  
“来了！请稍等。”  
听到如十年前一般温柔的声音，贾充感到自己的后背也有些汗湿了。  
终于要见到她了。我欠她的那句抱歉，今天终于可以说出口了。

李婉一打开门，便看见门口站了一名身穿制服的快递员。  
大约是我买的什么东西到了？  
她刚想张口问清对方的来意，却听见那快递员哑着声音说道：“您购买的家具，我来帮您组装。”  
说着，那快递员便自顾自地进了房门，脸依旧藏在阴影里。  
然而她只觉得这人似乎有些熟悉。等到对方稍抬起帽檐的时候，她禁不住惊讶地睁大了眼睛。  
“阿李，是我。”熟悉的面容，熟悉的声音。  
“……”李婉后退了两步，堪堪扶住桌子站稳。桌上摆的花瓶晃了几晃，差一点摔落在地。“是你……”她艰难地吐出两个字来。  
李婉以手轻抚胸口，平稳着呼吸。她抬起眼与贾充对视了十几秒，平静地说道：“既然来了，就是客人。请坐吧。我去倒茶。”  
贾充却忽然开了口。“阿李。不必了。我……只是来看你一眼，马上就走。并不想打扰你。”  
李婉回转的脚步停在了半路。她大约明白了贾充的来意，只等着对方继续说下去。  
然而贾充的下一句话让她微微有些惊讶。  
“我看了你的新书。”贾充稍顿了顿，继续说道：“那个故事很美，我很喜欢。而且你的文笔也越来越好了。”  
李婉轻轻地笑了。“谢谢。对于一个作家来说，新作受到夸赞是最开心的事情。”  
她忽然感到自己的脸上有泪珠滑落，便侧过身去望着窗外悠悠飘落的雪。从玻璃的倒影中，她看到贾充似乎还要说什么，却只是张了张嘴，回归了沉默。  
自己这位前夫的确是不那么善于从口头表达深情的。她想道。  
……更何况他现在早就已经重新开始了，不是么。他能对我说的还能有些什么呢。  
贾充忽然又开口问道：“阿荃……她还好吗？”  
“她很好。”提起女儿的时候，李婉的声音里多了一丝自己都没有察觉到的温柔。“我远赴北方的这些年里，多亏了妈……柳夫人照顾阿荃，我还没有向她道过谢。……我已经接了她去我从前的学校读书。只是她始终不愿意提起你，更不愿见你，对此我也……没有办法。”  
“孩子大了，管不住了。”  
“是啊。”  
又是一阵沉默。李婉忽然很想问一句“你好吗”，又想问一句“为什么”，然而话到了嘴边，却一直说不出口。  
如今问这些话并没有任何意义。她想道。自己选择远远地离开，去了那遥远、寒冷得让人清醒的地方，像是自我放逐一般，某种意义上也是为了忘却某些记忆。  
发生了那些身不由己的事情之后，已经回不去了。她回忆起在司马师面前签署的那份离婚协议书，里面还夹着她与贾充的那首联句。  
文字是死的，不会随着时间变化。然而人并不是。  
她回过头去，再次盯住了贾充的脸，在对方的眼中看到了一个略显疲惫的自己。  
我们都老了。她想。  
“阿李。”贾充忽然又开口说道：“那株椴树还活着。它长得很好，夏天的时候第一次开了花。”  
“那就好。阿荃很喜欢那棵树。”  
“是啊。……像你一样。”  
“难为你还记得它。”  
“我当然记得。”贾充放低了声音，又像下定决心一般抬起头，盯着李婉的眼睛，郑重地说道：“阿李。我一直欠你一句‘对不起’。今天终于有机会当面和你讲了。我……对不起你。”  
“……我知道了。你不必抱歉。”  
她看到贾充对着她的方向探出了一只手，然而那只手犹豫着停在了半空中。于是她笑着伸出手去，与对方指尖相触，忽然觉得自己的眼角又多了一点湿润。  
指尖相触只是一刹那，瞬间又分开。她对着贾充点了点头，便看到对方后退着向门口的方向走去，留给她一个“你多保重”的口型。  
李婉透过窗子，看到贾充跳上了那辆快递货车。她看了一眼表，此时已是下午四点。于是她按着平时的习惯，煮了一壶椴树花茶，将贝壳形状的小蛋糕掰碎泡在茶里，微笑着端起杯子，仰头一饮而尽。

贾充打开车门的时候，看见荀勖已经歪在车座里睡着了。他叹了一口气，把荀勖挪到副驾驶位置上，自己坐在司机座位启动了车子，顺手打开了广播。  
此时调频的广播台是古典音乐频道，放的正是舒伯特的那首《Der lindenbaum》。温柔的女声唱着发音生硬的德语，成功地将副驾驶座位上的人从睡梦中惊醒。  
“这歌曲真应景。”荀勖伸手调小了声音。“不过这时候我只想好好睡一觉。帮你办事真是够折腾的……”  
“哈哈。我们现在回‘何人醉’，我再请你喝一次酒好了。”  
“不用了，我谢谢你哦。……对了，上次的那个问题，你找到答案了吗？”  
“……找到了。”  
贾充深深地望了卷着衣服合眼装睡的荀勖一眼，踩了一脚油门。车子卷起地上的积雪，向着霓虹灯闪耀的方向奔驰而去。

**Author's Note:**

> *灵感来自舒伯特的组曲《Winterreise（冬之旅）》  
> ** 克洛托（Κλωθώ，意为“命运的纺线者”），希腊神话命运三女神之一，负责将生命线从卷线杆缠到纺锤上，常与其姐妹一起以老妇人的形象出现。具体可参见百度百科“摩伊赖”词条。  
> ***小玛德莱娜菜谱（译自安娜·波莱尔、阿兰·森德兰、让－贝尔纳·诺丁合著的《普鲁斯特，重新找回的美食》，法国橡树出版社，1991年版本）  
> 备料：90克黄油再加一个黄油心。90克面粉，75克细砂糖，10克粗红糖，10克蜂蜜，两个鸡蛋，食盐少许。　　  
> 微火融开黄油。将鸡蛋、细砂糖和一撮食盐一起在一大碗中搅和。五分钟之后，加入面粉，让面粉如下雨一般纷纷扬扬地落下。用一个木勺搅匀。掺入已融化的凉黄油和蜂蜜。细细地拌匀。放入冰箱让它醒一个小时。  
> 预热烤箱到220℃。拿出面团，让其在常温下呆半个小时。将黄油心融化，把它涂抹在玛德莱娜贝壳模子上，然后用面团把模子添满。  
> 放入烤箱烤，小模子需烤五分钟，大模子十分钟。让其慢慢冷却后即可品尝。  
> 注意：玛德莱娜可以跟多种甜点、水果色拉、冰淇淋相配。


End file.
